


Loving a Warlord

by fen_harels_wife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Kinky, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: Entrapta's a bit eager to test out how Hordak's new armor is working.  Being almost nude in front of his lab partner makes Hordak uncomfortable, and Entrapta offers to let him see her body as well...
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I would write their first time, and here it finally is!

He was not at all surprised when Entrapta dropped out of the vents in front of his quarters. Hordak knew she'd been all through the Sanctum's ventilation, possibly all over the Fright Zone as far as he knew.

"I need to check your armor! I need to make sure it's adjusted to you! And I thought of another way to help with your pain!"

She blushed a little as she spoke, and Hordak quirked an eyebrow at her. "This could not be done while we worked? Why?" He remembered the back massage, slumped against a desk with his clothes pooled around his hips. It had felt so good, her bare hands on his skin, working out the knots in his back muscles.

He'd made far too much noise, making him intensely grateful no one but Imp had overheard. He'd been purring!

And he's aware the tips of his ears are starting to burn, probably matching the blush dusting Entrapta's cheeks.

"Be-because we'll get better results if you're relaxed and not focused on work!" She grins, blushing and bouncing on her hair, obviously excited.

Hmph. He nods and steps around her, typing the access code into the door, and grunts when she vaults over him and begins inspecting the room. Her energy does bring a small smirk to his lips, even more so when Imp tumbles out of a vent and perches on her shoulder.

Hordak is...glad… they get along. Entrapta treated Imp the same way he did, doting on the little spy. However, he'd rather not have Imp in the room while Entrapta touched him. It was private.

So when Imp fluttered over to land in his shoulder, he gave the spy a few affectionate pats on the head, ruffling his hair, enjoying as always, the chirping and purring. "Go on. We'll sleep later."

Entrapta waves as the little creature takes off, and faces Hordak. "On the bed, please. I'll help you out of the armor."

If it had been the first time he'd been nearly naked in front of her, he'd be embarrassed. But he doesn't even flinch as her hair reaches out, forming dozens of tendrils, reaching for his armor. 

Her touch is, like always, light and careful, gently sliding along his skin, between him and the armor, quickly removing it. It's set neatly on the desk, and not for the first time, he marvels at the level of attention and coordination she displays.

Red eyes wander to Entrapta's figure, her tanned skin, tracing her curves… she's beautiful. Not just by Etherian standards, but to him as well. He knows he's blushing when Entrapta giggles at him.

"Want to see more? It's only fair after all, I've seen almost all of you." She speaks a little faster than normal, her hands already on the straps of her overalls. 

Hordak's eyes widen, feeling blood rush to his cheeks, his entire face heating up. "I…" Even his lips feel hot now, his ears burning.

Her face blushes deeper, and she unhooks her overall straps.

Hordak shakes himself, stumbles back, and the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Down he goes, sitting ungracefully, and Entrapta rushes to keep him from smacking his head against the wall. "Y-yes. Please."

She hadn't excited him like this the last time he'd been nearly naked, it's confusing. And thrilling. She backs up a step after helping him scoot to the edge of the bed, her face blushing deeper as she lets her overall straps fall.

He's seen her with the top of her overalls undone before, but he lets out a faint noise as she drops them on the floor, leaving her legs bare as she fumbles to get her boots off. She's clothed in only her shirt and panties…

Something in Hordak yearns to touch, to explore… to learn what her skin might taste like, how it would feel against his own.

Entrapta steps closer, pulling his hands to her sides and slips off her shirt. The pale purple, lace fringed garment over her chest baffles him. Later. He leans forward, hands and fingers gliding over her skin. The warmth under his hands is marvelous, and he growls softly, wanting more.

But he's not sure how to proceed, and… he shoves the memories of someone else far away. Her hands lightly stroke the edge of his ears, and he purrs, tilting his head into her hands, eyes half shut.

There's an ache in his back and neck, seemingly far away and unimportant. Of far more concern is the heat running under their skin, and he pulls Entrapta so she's standing between his legs and he can touch higher.

The fabric over her...breasts? He's not entirely sure of female anatomy… catches against the rougher skin on his scarred palms.

Entrapta lets out a breathy sigh as Hordak finds a small nub beneath the fabric. She really didn't slide herself into his quarters for this, but he appeared really into exploring her, his noises fascinating. Something to analyze later.

Hordak rumbles impatiently as Entrapta stops petting his ears, pushing his hands away, muttering "Gotta get clothes off." Her voice is soft, distracted, as tendrils of her hair slide her under things off, breasts bouncing as they're released.

Suddenly he's aware of her scent, aware of his own body responding, blood pooling in other areas… "I… I don't…"

She pulls back immediately, hair coiling around her, looking concerned and dismayed all at once. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" It's blurted out as she searches his face. Pale skin is flushed, his expression hazy, and he's panting. She's moved a full step back, but she can still feel his breath on her.

"I don't know what to do." It comes out so quietly Entrapta almost misses the confession, soft and uncertain, his ears dropping as he speaks.

"I can show if youwanttokeepgoing." She speaks so quickly her words run together, she feels... embarrassed for Hordak, and almost misses the short, vigorous nod he gives her.

She moves back, her hands reaching for his ears again, feels him start to relax again. Hordak purrs, and she giggles a little. It's so cute when he purrs. Using her hair, she pulls the dress off, over his head, and Hordak only nuzzles into her hands in response.

He helps move himself back on the bed, shifting until he could lay down, and Entrapta takes a long look at his face, the uncertain yet pleading expression, before trailing her hands down his body.

He's smaller than she expected, given his height. But maybe his species is built...like… she can't resist touching, tracing the flared head, the soft curve of his narrow shaft, down to the rounded base. It's beautiful. The color doesn't match any other part of his body, a soft, icy blue.

Hordak moans, hips straining to push himself into her hands. He's never been so aroused. "Entraptaaaa…" He's not even sure what he's pleading her for, but he's immediately rewarded with both hands touching him, stroking his entire length.

Hips jerk spasmodically, and Hordak whimpered. It felt so damn good, even as his stomach drew tighter, straining towards something he couldn't understand.

She squeezes his shaft lightly, and Hordak lets out a noise that is half a shout, as fluid begins welling up from the very tip of the blunt head. Leaning forward, Entrapta situates herself right above him, and leans down to kiss him.

The kiss is entirely foreign to Hordak, but he tilts his head, allowing Entrapta to do whatever she wanted. She's pushing on his phallus, making an eager little noise, and suddenly his head is pressed against slick, hot flesh. "Hordak!"

Her cry sends an electric tingle down his spine, and he struggles, jerking his hips, and they both cry out in pleasure as he slips in.

It feels right. She's so hot, so slick, soft flesh wrapping around him firmly and Hordak growls fiercely, his mouth finding Entrapta's neck, nibbling and mouthing at her smooth skin.

She lifts her hips and slides back down, squeezing around him, and briefly, Hordak's eyes roll back, overwhelmed with sensation. Neither of them can speak, except gasps and moans of pleasure, Hordak slipping into his native language for a moment, crying out to his lab partner.

His mate.

He nips at her shoulder again, doing his best to move his hips to match her pace. He whines, his entire length twitching.

Entrapta yelps as sharp teeth dig into her shoulder, and cries out as orgasm crashes into her, hot slickness flooding her nethers, Hordak's climax following hers.

She remembers to not collapse on him, falling to the side, and he rolls to face her, his mouth clamping on the bite, tongue lapping over pierced flesh. Already, it's stopped hurting, and she cuddles against the purring mess formerly known as her lab partner.

She pulls the thin sheet up over them, panting, and throws an arm over his shoulder. "I love you, Hordak."

"Mmmhm…" Is the muttered response, against her shoulder...and then he finally lets go, giving the bite one last lick. "I love you. My Entrapta."


	2. Kinky Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta likes to take control. 
> 
> Hordak loves giving it to her.

Getting out of the armor at the end of the day, relaxing on his and Entrapta's large bed, was something Hordak looked forward to.

Of course, being more dependent on the aids embedded in the armor made things more difficult, but over the years, Hordak had figured out his own tricks. He purred as he worked, not caring that his ears were bright red, excited over Entrapta's little stunt.

She'd promised "something extra special", having the audacity to whisper in one sensitive ear during a meeting. A meeting with King Micah!

He laid on the bed, sliding his greaves and bracers off, grunting as they disconnect. Squirming around a bit, Hordak attempts to get comfortable, only for Entrapta to suddenly pop her head out of a vent and grin down at him.

"Ooooh, already waiting?" She called out merrily, a tendril of hair snaking down to caress his face, teasing an ear.

He mock growled at her, raising his hands to lay them on the pillow, above his head. "Get down here, tease."

"Naughty." Entrapta teased, letting go of the vent to land on the bed, Hordak grunting as the impact bounced him. "Naughty boys don't get to have fun~" She patted his bare leg, trailing her fingers a little higher.

Hordak huffed, hips squirming under her touch. "Please, Entrapta. You've kept me waiting all day, on purpose!"

She giggled, leaned over to smooch his cheek, pulling away to avoid the playful snap of fangs at her shoulder. "Welllll...I guess you've been a good boy all day. And I did promise something special tonight." She's moving quickly, shedding her clothes and tossing them carelessly to the side so she can reach their bedside drawer.

Hordak tries to see what she's grabbing, but Entrapta sneaks a tendril of hair over his eyes. "No peeking, Hordak!" She giggles.

And that teasing tone just riles him up. Blood is already rushing to certain places, and Hordak lets out a pleased noise. Letting her guide him, he lifts his head for Entrapta to tie a blindfold on him. His legs are parted and Hordak shudders as she slid cushions under his knees.

"I love you, Hordak. So much."

That sends a little thrill of excitement down his back, his cheeks and ears turning bright red. Something buzzes near his right ear, and Hordak gasps when it traces the edge, vibrating gently.

Entrapta chortles at the reaction, and that gets Hordak moaning. He's relatively sure of what she has in mind, but he still jumps when two lube slicked fingers press against that ring of muscle. An instant later, he's squirming, moaning, trying to get her fingers deeper. This kind of stimulation felt so good, and blindfolded, it was even more intense.

"Entrapta!" He couldn't have stopped himself from crying out her even if he'd wanted to, couldn't keep his hips still.

"Need anymore cushions?" Her voice sounded right next to his other ear, lightly teasing and oh so satisfied with herself. He shook his head, and was rewarded with a kiss and nuzzle, the vibrator pressed against his stomach. He squirmed, trying to pull away from the ticklish sensation, and Entrapta giggled. "If you're sure you don't need more cushions, then…"

"Please." The plea was soft and quiet, and earned him another kiss and whispered affections. This time he didn't have to wait, as Entrapta's lube slicked fingers pushed further inside him, stroking a bundle of nerves inside him. Almost immediately, his body responds, muscles tightening, his phallus slowly engorging.

He growled at her, defiant, as the movements slow, and moaned as she deliberately withdrew her fingers. "You enjoy torturing me."

The grin on her face was obvious in her voice as she answered. "Well, yeah. But you like it too."

"Hah!" It's a half chuckle, half snarl as Hordak tries to relax, and he jumps in surprise as the vibe is pressed into him, the vibrations making him shout, a hoarse cry of delight.

This would be the death of him. Entrapta and her endless games, her teasing and loving, and truly…? He did so enjoy it. So much. Loved the control he gave her, loved every minute of this sweet torture.

His hips jerk spasmodically as Entrapta wiggles the vibrator inside him, leaving it pressing on that bundle of nerves. That vibration would drive him mad if she left it there for too long. He moaned as she dragged it over different nerve clusters, gasping when she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, squeezing gently around the base.

"Entrapta!" 

She giggled at the shout, pressing her face against his neck to kiss and nibble. "I wish I could mark you." Hordak shuddered, a delighted purr rumbling in his chest. "You like that idea, Hordak?"

Her teeth nibble a little harder, moving down his neck. Hordak squirms under her, pleading nonsensically. Everything feels so damn good, and when her teeth bite into his neck and her hand squeezes the base of his phallus, Hordak shouts again, writhing as he orgasms.

The blind fold is removed, as Hordak pants, trying to catch his breath, he's treated to the sight of Entrapta licking her fingers, cleaning his pale blue fluids off herself. "That's...not fair." He pants, while she grins and moves to straddle him.

"Not fair? I didn't even get a ride first. Guess biting really does it for you." She lowers her free hand to touch his neck, thumb tracing the small bruise she'd left behind.

Incredibly, he can feel his body responding to the touch, softening flesh beginning to perk back up. "You're such a tease." He growled at her, squirming his hips to get her closer to him. He moans as the vibrator is pushed back in place, buzzing against sensitized flesh. "Ooooh, Entrapta…"

She leans forward against him, breasts pressing against his bare chest, her scent arousing him further. Hordak knew how much she enjoyed teasing him, how much it helped them both get started.

Her fingers wrap around him again, and he thrusts into the firm grip. Entrapta gently squeezes him, muttering, "Let me get on first. Impatient!" She laughs, and Hordak chuckles, nuzzling against her neck, mouthing at the mark he'd left on her so many years ago.

Then he's pushed into wet, slick heat. Between this and the intense buzzing inside, Hordak lets go of his self control, thrusting up into Entrapta with enough enthusiasm to make her squeal. He can't keep up the effort for long, and Entrapta kissed him, lifting herself to feel Hordak's flared head dragging against her walls, dropping down to the feel the fullness of his knot.

The idea of being stuck together was exciting, but she knew it could get no fuller, no larger than it already was. Kissing him fiercely, she let out a delighted squeal as he nipped at her lips, his hands moving to her hips to grip her, his claws little pinpricks against her skin.

She moans in luxurious pleasure as Hordak's grip on her hips tighten, holding her firmly against him as he thrust in. She can faintly feel the vibration of the toy inside him, and damn. It turns her on even more.

He bites her, fangs finding the old mark unerringly, and she screams as her body tenses. Her hips jerk irregularly, riding out the aftershocks. Hordak is in much the same state, his cries muffled against her shoulder.

This time his lust is sated, and Hordak moans as he lets go of Entrapta, muttering a relieved sound as she pulls the vibe out of him, and lays down next to him, snuggling up to rest her head on his shoulder.

Entrapta rests for only a moment, her legs still shaking as she sits up. Hordak whines a complaint, and she strokes his face with a tendril of her hair. "Gotta clean up."

He huffs as she digs through their bedside table again. "Later. Cuddle now."

The tendril thwaps his shoulder, and goes back to stroking his face. "You know it irritates your scars if we don't."

He grumbles, but Entrapta is already working, wiping the messes off them both with a soft cloth. She hums quietly as she works, and Hordak starts purring again, relaxing, letting her wipe down his skin. But he catches her wrist before she can pull away, and pushes himself to sit up.

His reward is a brief bout of dizziness, but he waits it out before moving again. Gently, Hordak pulls the fresh cloth from her hand, and nudges Entrapta.

She smiles at him, tired and grateful, letting herself sink back onto the bed. "Thanks."

He smiles in response, aware of how he's blushing again. She's so beautiful, so loving. With a light, gentle touch, he carefully cleans her skin, still purring. His hips ache as he tosses the cloth into the bin across the room, and settles down to lay next to her. Rest is all he needs, and he'll certainly get it after that romp.

Entrapta's hair moves, tucking pillows around them both, pulling the blanket up to cover them, and she grins when Hordak rolls to face her. She scoots forward, tucking herself against his chest. "Love you, husband." 

He strokes her face, a stupid grin on his lips. "I love you too, my wife."


End file.
